Failure
by ImRightHere13
Summary: It was too much. All the words, the punches, the notes. So when Adam and Bree find out about how the kids have been treating their little brother, what do they do? How can they help save Chase's life before the bullying's gone to far? A Bullying awareness story!
1. Chapter 1

It was difficult to understand the reasoning of Principal Perry for changing the lunch schedule. There was the difference in grades she worried about (The time spent in the elevator with Leo seemed to do some good), fearing the younger kids may get picked on. Then there was the clutter. A whole school of over 400 kids just barely fit into their medium sized lunchroom. Meaning the new lunch times would be ninth and tenth during fifth period, and eleventh and twelfth during sixth.

This new situation was difficult for Chase to comprehend. No longer would he be able to sit with Adam, or tag alongside Bree; both of whom couldn't say no to their baby brother. Now all he had was Leo, who was more concerned with sitting with Miami (His new crush) or his buddy Gordo (Whom always said "You're brother is weird".) Proving that on the first day of the new system he had nowhere to go.

It was Chase's first instinct to sit with Miami and Leo. Miami was nice enough, and never seemed to say anything mean to Chase when he was around. But today Gordo was glued to Leo's side, his carrot red hair standing out more than anything else in the cafeteria. He looked over to the chess club, a small group of people who seemed to appreciate his brains. But they gave Chase dirty looks as he passed by, still mad by him beating them all in the last chess tournament.

Chase looked over to the kids in the science club, but they looked so involved in jotting down notes from their textbooks, he felt almost rude to interrupt them by proving he already knew what they were trying so hard to comprehend. The only other few options were the pep club girls, but by the way they rolled their eyes Chase was sure they were still mad by the last time spike appeared at school and ruined their pep rally.

He looked over to the empty table by the doors, a perfect place to eat his lunch and run to the next class. As Chase made his way over to the table, a group of boys from the football team invaded the only open place to eat. When they saw him coming near, one of the bigger buffest boy marched over to him.

"You wanna eat at our table?" He asked. Chase was tempted to correct his grammar, but just shook his head. The boy smiled, though it wasn't really a smile. It was sort of a half smile that looked fake on his furious face.

"No one takes our table punk!" The boy punched Chase right on his jaw, smirking when Chase raised a hand to his face. The boy walked back to his seat, receiving high fives from the other football players.

Chase looked around the lunchroom, hoping someone had seen what happened. Unfortunately for him, everyone was in the same places they were before. Everyone was still glued in position and eating silently and soundly. Chase's brain tried to tell him no one noticed, but part of him wanted to believe they were just too scared to say anything. Making the decision that he was no longer hungry, Chase left the cafeteria, hurrying to the bathroom to see the damage the boy had left.

Opening the door to the men's room, Chase saw a bruise forming on his jaw. He bit his lower lip, hoping to find a way to explain what happened to him to Mr. Davenport.

The door swung open, a tall boy from the ninth grade Chase had never seen. The boy had strawberry blonde hair that hung over his blue eyes, a permanent smirk pasted on his face.

"What's the little boy crying about?" He joked, stalking over to Chase. Chase felt self conscious for once when he saw how tall the boy really was. He was a few inches above Adam and that was saying something, seeing Adam dwarfed most of the kids at school.

"I'm not crying," Chase protested. He glared up at the boy, taking deep breaths to prevent the Commando App from kicking in.

"Say that to your face," Chase turned around to the mirror, concluding that in fact a few stray tears were streaming down his face.  
Chase gritted his teeth as his wiped away the tears, turning back to face the kid.

"I heard you don't have your big brother to protect you anymore," The boy taunted. He reached to Chase and grabbed the boys arm. He squeezed it hard, the skin screaming as it started to tingle from the tight grasp.

"I guess that's good for the rest of us then," The boy let go of Chase's arm and punched him in the stomach. Chase prayed for Spike to act up, but nothing happened. The boy punched him again in the stomach, this time harder, and Chase crouched down to the floor.

Why wasn't Spike working, Chase wondered. _A kick to his shin_. It always worked all those other times. When Adam used to boxing gloves on him, when the football played had made fun of him, when Bree teased him about his new haircut. _A stomp on his foot_. Then again those times he was just angry. Angry for his siblings annoying him, angry at the football player for picking on him. _A punch on his shoulder_. He was angry now, so why wasn't it working? _Another tight grip on his shoulder_. What was so different about this time?

When the kids felt fulfilled he left the men's room, just in time for the sixth bell to ring. Meaning all the younger kids would go to class and the older ones would eat lunch. Adam and Bree would be out.

Adam and Bree.

This time his siblings weren't around. He wasn't scared of being beat up because his siblings were always with him. Chase knew that they would protect him.

Well right now he was left with no protection.

* * *

Chase made sure to look fairly stable when he left the bathroom to go the sixth period. He splashed cold water on his face and practiced pressing his chin, forcing himself to be immune to the pain.

When Chase left the bathroom, he saw Bree and Ethan hanging out by the lockers. Chase made his way over to them, tapping his sister on her shoulder.

"Uh, what do you want Chase?" Bree glared at him, sending him a clear 'go away' signal.

"Nothing," Chase muttered, moping silently away. She was never around anymore, he realized. Always with Ethan, or at the mall with the girls. She was, let's face it, popular. And so far the popular kids and Chase don't seem to get along.

Walking down the hall to math class, Chase saw the newly found kids staring at him. It was odd to think that just because he had no protection that it would make kids want to hurt him, but at the same time made perfect sense. Adam and Bree were popular. Everyone knew who they were. They had groups of friends and could charm anyone by looking them in the eye. Without them around, Chase was helpless.

Sitting down in one of the last rows in math, Chase looked at all the kids who caught glances of him. They all had the same look of disgust on their faces. One tall girl (Or she could be short, she was wearing six inch heels) came over to Chase's desk and planted a note in his hands. She had a strand of purple hair that seemed to casually hang out of the messy blonde bun she had at the crown of her head. She smiled, her pink gloss gleaming the classroom lights.

"That's just what the whole class thinks of you by the way. A vulnerable smart-ass loser," She blinked, as if to act innocently and was then cut off by one of her friends, a ginger haired girl with too much make-up on for her own good.

"Not just a loser, but just a complete dud," She giggled, her words as high pitched and face as a chipmunk.

A dud. Otherwise known as a failure.

The girls must have guessed Chase understood by the look on his face.

"Kyra's right. A failure,"

"He's not a failure Daphne," One of the girls friends, Chipley, a girl of short brown hair and gummy bear earrings said.

"Shut it," Daphne, the blonde, said, putting her index finger to Chipley's mouth. Chipley looked like she had objections but Ms. Kiss walked into the room, forcing  
Chipley, Kyra, and Daphne to sit down, the latter two shooting Chase dirty glares.

Chase could hardly pay attention to the math lesson, thus proving the girls words.

He was but nothing more than a failure.

A vulnerable, smart-ass, failure.

* * *

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize in this story. **

**I fell in love with Lab Rats, and this story popped into my head. I hope you enjoy this. Please tell me what you think.  
****And sorry for the swearing, I never do in real life but I felt like it fit in. (Not in a good way, but it made it sound meaner than 'Smarty-Pants'.  
Also, if you'd like me to go on with this story, please tell me!**

-Lillie 3


	2. Chapter 2

When Chase entered the door of his home, he was swarmed by questions.

"How was school?"  
"How's homework?"  
"Did you have a good day?"  
"What's up with your face?"

The last questions was brought to Chase by Adam. Though as soon as he mentioned it Mr. Davenport and Tasha were right on his case.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Tasha wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked over to where Chase stood, placing a hand on his chin and lifting his face up.

"I'm fine. Just fell and hit the door," Chase lied, half laughing to make it look like an accident. Adam and Bree laughed at their brother for being so klutzy, while Leo smirked. Tasha seemed to doubt him, but let Chase go free, deicing she lost this battle.

Chase left his siblings to laugh at him, talking about their day and pigging into the mint chocolate chip ice cream. Chase left to go into the lab, wishing he had a room more than ever to have some space. Finding Davenports computer unoccupied, Chase logged into the school teaming website, hoping to help someone with the science homework, seeing all of his was done during class.

Only four people were online. Travis McCauley, Pav Mace, Lorelei Hopper, and Nolan Davis. He could only make out one of the names, Nolan Davis student body president for the younger grades. He had homeroom with him.

Chase hit **'Add To Chat Room'** and typed a quick hi. A response in a matter of seconds.

**_Lorelei_**_: Looks loser boys on here  
**Pav**: Hey freak!  
**Travis**: Go sit in a hole and die_

Chase was shocked by the responses.

**_Nolan_**_: I hear his brother and sister think he's a freak. Don't even want him around  
**Pav**: I don't blame them.  
**Lorelei**: Yeah. Adam was telling me how much he wished his little brother was dead.  
**Pav**: Most everyone does._

Lorelei, that was right. Adam mentioned he was dating a girl named Lorelei. But wanting Chase dead. That was a stretch.

**_Chase_**_: Adam doesn't want me dead  
**Lorelei**: Well I'm sure your father would be mad if he said that to your face  
**Travis**: Don't worry. We all wish you were dead_

Dead. Chase couldn't shake the words out of his head.

**_Pav_**_: I wonder how freak turned out like this  
**Travis**: I know his sisters super hot  
**Lorelei**: Same with Adam. He must be a mistake_

A mistake. That seemed right along the lines of a failure.

_ **Nolan**: He's worse than everyone says. Such a dolt_

In normal circumstances, Chase would congratulate Nolan for using such vocabulary words. But these were far from normal circumstances. Chase was just called stupid. Stupid.

He was engineered to be the smartest person in the world. He was far from stupid.

_**Lorelei**: Chase is just a lonely little freak. We'd be better off without that dud_

Chase logged out. He couldn't take it. Had all these people really thought this of him? All this time, they just wished he was dead.

His siblings too. They hated him.

"Hey Chase you down here?" Chase wiped a stray tear from his cheek and turned to face his siblings. He put on a fake smile when he saw them, but felt jittery as soon as they came into sight. These people were the same ones who wished he was dead.

"Chase? You okay? You look sick," Bree said, frowning when she saw her brothers paled face.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine," Chase said, smirking at his sisters worry. The same worry from someone who hated him.

Bree was unconvinced of her brothers actions, but shrugged her shoulders. He wasn't her problem right? Before Bree could even say another word, Chase had left the lab. He walked into the elevator, not saying a word to his siblings.

"What's his problem?" Adam asked, biting down on a carrot. Bree shrugged again, opening up her backpack. She took out the red cell phone Tasha had given her, something she had to keep hidden from Davenport. Donald felt that Bree would just use a cell phone for texting and games, not for emergencies.

Well he was right, but Bree still wanted one.

She opened up her messages; three unread. Two were from Ethan, both saying how much he missed his little decimal point. One was from dome girl named Daphne Rivers. She was a tenth grader, why would she even be on her phone?

Then Bree remembered how Rebecca Rivers, her older sister was her science class partner. Bree hit 'Open Message' on her phone and read what the girl had sent her.

_ Remember everyone, tomorrow is the day we remember all the freaks in our grade. Time to ignore this year's list of losers! Mark Kraft, Sabrina Kale, Ellis Mickey, Chase Davenport, and Danny Fillip. _

Bree hardly read the message, just frowned when she saw what the girl was saying. Time to ignore this year's list of freaks? Who does this girl think she was?

Bree was ready to hit delete, when she saw the name Chase Davenport at the bottom of her list.

Mouth gaped open Bree ran over to her older brother, shoving the phone in his face.

"Look at this!" Bree yelled, breaking Adam from his daydream.

"Ooo, pretty colors," Adam took hold of Bree's phone smiling at the colorful bottoms. Bree scowled, snatching the phone from his hands.

"No read the message!" Bree pointed to the blue box indicating a message from Daphne. Adam looked over the text carefully, his from deepening the longer he stared at the box.

"Chase," Adam said. His voice no longer held the same goofiness it normally held, but now sadness. And anger.

"Why would people say this about him?" Bree asked, her voice not far from crying. Why am I crying, she wondered. It's not like I'm being made fun of.

"We need to tell Mr. Davenport," Adam said, leaping towards the door.

"No!" Bree yelled, blocking Adam. "In the movies, when you tell your parents about being bullied it only makes it worse,"

It was true that Bree's only source of knowing about bullying was from the movies she watched. And parents always made things worse in the movies.

"True," Adam said. He was still worried about his little brother. It felt wrong to know other people were picking on Chase rather than himself. "Why don't we just see what happens at school tomorrow, huh?" He asked. Bree seemed to go for that option. Come on it couldn't be that bad right? Just a little teasing right? They teased

Chase all the time.

Though in reality it was nothing like they thought it was.

* * *

Chase sat on the steps of their front porch, looking out into the moonlight. During dinner he laughed and talked like his normal self, boring his family members with talk about his newest scientific theories.

After dinner though, he was tempted to tell Mr. Davenport what had happened. When he was young and Adam and Bree would make him cry, Donald was always there to comfort him.

But of course, Davenport decided to take Leo out for bowling. Father son time. Mr. Davenport always said he had to be a good dad for Leo, because he had no real dad in his life.

Well what about us, Chase thought. We don't have a real mom or dad in our life.

Trying his hardest not to cry, Chase took one of the sticks fallen from a tree and drew circles with it on his palm. It tickled and sent a tingling feeling up his arm.

Moving the stick up past his wrist, Chase pressed down hard enough so that it would scrape his skin. He sketched the outline of his new favorite letter multiple times until the skin was red and puffy. He then let the stick fall to the ground and felt his eyes water; both in pain and sorrow.

This time he let the tears fall.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to anything but the bullies. **

**Thank you so much for the reveiws. I really like this story and hope to go on with it. I have quite a few plans up my sleeves. FYI, you may hate Adam and Bree later on in my story for a little bit. **

**And just to anwser your reveiws, there's going to be no romance, Chipley is simpley a girl who wants to stand up for him but can't. I'm really trying to make this a sibling relationship story, seeing I can relate and write about that. Romance not so much. (I'm 12, give me a break)**

**P.S. I've never been bullied, but my little brother has and still is. I'm just writing based on my facts and knowledge. I'm just really trying to get across what bullies can do to people.  
****And for the stick, my little brother tried that once. It didn't cut through his skin, just made it red and irritated. **

**Please reveiw!**

**-Lillie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

That next morning Chase had no time to himself. Adam and Bree were glued to his side. They sat on either side of him at breakfast, let Leo have the front seat so they could sit with him in the back, and never left him alone in the hallways.

When it came time for the first bell to ring, Bree was reluctant to let Chase go off by himself. She offered to walk him to class; just to glare at any kids who tried to make fun of him. But Chase quietly said no, and quickly rushed away to his morning classes.

That morning seemed okay. Adam's girlfriend Lorelei came over, and even said 'Hey Chase' to him. The other kids said 'good morning' or 'hello' and if anyone of them gave Chase a dirty look, Adam sent death glares at him. No one said one rude thing to him. Adam figured he was right all along, that the kids weren't that mean. No one seemed to do him any harm.

Bree felt differently about the situation. She could see the worry in her little brother's eyes. He looked frightened, and flinched whenever Bree touched him. Weather she lay a hand on his shoulder or wrap him in a hug, he flinched away. He's never done that before, and it was starting to worry her.

But when the first bell rang, Bree was forced to let her little brother go to class without her protection.

Adam laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bree asked, frowning at her older brothers antics.

"Just that I haven't seen you this protective of Chase since the Drew incident,"

Mrs. Drew just so happened to be Mr. Davenports sister, a young women of only 23 when they had last seen her. Bree didn't remember that much, just that every time Mrs. Drew, or Misty as they were allowed to call her, came near Chase would burst into tears. At first Bree thought Misty was hurting her brother and would hug him and pick him up every time he cried. Then she soon realized that the women just talked really loud and with Chase's super hearing coming in, was not a good thing for him.

"That was when we were what? Four? Five?" Bree said, sighing at the memory. Things had been a lot simpler before they were allowed out of the lab.

"Don't worry. Chase will fine. And he always has Spike right?"

* * *

Chase managed to get through Wednesday without any problems. Then came math class. This was the only subject where the teacher didn't yell. In fact, Miss Kiss was so occupied with her teaching she never seemed to notice what was going on around her. Not when Sylvie started an army of spitballs, Roland took a nap on top of three desks, or when Cinna dumped a container of glitter onto Bradley's head.

He found that no matter how early he managed to get to class, everyone else always found him. It was surprising that Daphne made it into AP Math. She acted so clueless otherwise. Same as Kyra.

Chase sat down in his usual spot in the back row, taking out last night's homework. Kyra came in first, her strawberry red hair standing out above all else. She spotted Chase and took a seat to the left of him. She gave him a sickly sweet smile, fluttering her eyes as if to show of the blue eye-shadow she wore. Daphne came in next, wearing a belly shirt, booty shorts, and wedges. By the way she dresses you'd have no trouble guessing where she stood on the high school food chain.

Daphne sat down to the right of Chase, giving him a little wave when she caught him staring at her. Chipley came in last, rushing in as the bell rang. She was waved over to sit next to Daphne and smirked at her friend when they sat down. Then she saw Chase and gave him a look.

Her eyes went wide with sympathy. Her face toned down a bit and she looked downright sorry. Sorry for what she was about to do.

Kyra's hand shot up in the air, and immediately Miss Kiss called on her.

"Miss Kiss, I feel faint," She said in a soft voice. The teacher rushed back to her side and felt her forehead and pulse. She then helped Kyra up and helped her walk out of the room, yelling behind her to review what we were working on.

Chase looked and saw Chipley walk over to his desk, crouching down in front of it. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, and looked like she was about to cry.

Chase saw her mouth move in a slow formation, the words 'I'm sorry' barely slipping out. Then her eyes widened and she stood from the ground

And she slapped him.

With full on force, so that his cheek tingled and that he found feel tears gather in my eyes.

"That jerk!" She yelled, calling all attention to her. "That freak tried to kiss me!" She laid her hand down on Chase again, and this time he swore he saw tears in her eyes.

"Why would you try to kiss my girlfriend?" Chase saw one of the lead football players stalk up behind her, wrapping Chipley into a hug.

"Dale," Chipley whimpered, tears falling out of her eyes. He wondered if they were fake tears of real.

"It's okay babe," He said, kissing her forehead. "Hey you!" Dale looked at Chase, his nostrils flaring and eye browns arched. "You don't just go kissing other people's girlfriends!" He yelled, swinging his hand at Chase. He closed my eyes as his fist impacted my jaw, right on top of the old bruise.

"I hate when little freaks like you hit on my girlfriend!" He yelled, shaking my shoulders. Chase looked back and saw Chipley, her eyes closed. When she opened them he saw that same face she always gave me.

The one saying 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

**Disclaimer: That's all I feel the need to say**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys really like this. :)**

**And I just realized that I made Chipley's boyfriend's name Dale. Like the little cartoon auirrles...or qere they chipmunks.  
I didn't mean for it to be like that. I made a list of all the oc's in this story and Dale was the only one whom I hadn't used yet. As for Chipley's name, I was going to make it Chesley, but when it did auto correct, it became Chipley. :)**

**Thanks for the reveiws! I love you all for the supports. :)**

**-Lillie**


	4. Chapter 4

Bionic training is never completely easy when you're so sore every little movement equals pain. Chase gritted his teeth as Adam and him sparred, trying to prevent himself from passing out.

No one seemed to notice his pain luckily, and the bruise from Dale he dismissed as the same one he'd had before. Chase also deemed himself lucky for his bionics, making it harder for him to bruise.

Adam gave one last kick to Chase's shoulder before he let himself go and fell flat on his back. Chase grunted in pain and squinted his eyes, seeing both Adam and Bree hovering over him. Adam crouched down and helped his brother sit up, supporting his back.

"Wow dude. I was going easy on you too! Didn't think you were that weak," Adam smiled to show he was kidding, but the words still hurt deep in Chase's chest. Chase panted, letting Adam help him up from the floor. Wincing a bit and clutching his ribs, Chase felt Adam and Bree help him sit down in a chair.

"You feeling okay? I mean if couldn't you just use your force-field?" Bree questioned, placing the back of her hand onto Chase's forehead.

"Fine. Just didn't really see him coming," Chase mumbled, looking up at his siblings.

"Kay, be careful next time bro," Adam said. His voice was stern, making his plead sound closer to an order. Chase agreed, sitting down on the stool while watching

Adam and Bree have at it. He watched his siblings get intense in their fight, groaning and grunting as they're bodies crashed into each other. Yet neither one of them was letting the other win without a fight.

Chase heard a buzz, and looked over to see Bree's little red cell phone ringing. Both Adam and Chase had begged Tasha for a cell phone, but Davenport walked in on their conversation. Bree still managed to get one out of her though.

Bored of watching his siblings fight, Chase flipped open the phone and looked at the new message. Ethan. Nothing good there. He went through the rest of her messages and realized how many she had. Boy, Bree was popular.

None of the names in her contacts were all that familiar. Ethan, some boys on the wrestling team, her cheerleading friends, some other random girls and boys from the eleventh grade. Daphne Rivers.

Daphne.

Chase had never known Daphne's last name, but he also didn't know any other Daphne's in the entire school. He looked and saw that she'd sent Bree a few messages. Chase scrolled through them, skimming over the words that seemed useless to her.

_Big party at my house tonight! Everyone who gets this text has an invite! xoxo Hugz_

Chase remembered that party. Bree had begged Davenport to let her go, and then attempted to sneak out the back door. Eddy of course got her busted.

_Remember! This week is the fall girls ask guys dance! Any girl without a date is deemed worthless!_

Ethan had taken Bree to that dance. Freshman and Sophomores weren't allowed at that dance though, so Chase and Leo were stuck home watching cartoons past their bedtime.

_Remember everyone, tomorrow is the day we remember all the freaks in our grade. Time to ignore this year's list of losers! Mark Kraft, Sabrina Kale, Ellis Mickey, Chase Davenport, and Edward Fillip_

Chase reread the list of names, trying to think of everyone who was on it. Mark Kraft was a larger boy who always sat alone at lunch. People teased him about his weight and often called him 'Walrus'. Sabrina Kale was a little freshman girl who rarely spoke. She was always sweet and would help whoever needed it, but was so shy and almost anti-social. Ellis Mickey was in Chase's homeroom, a girl who often wore black and dyed her hair. Danny Fillip was a boy in his grade as well, very small and skinny for his age. From what Chase knew he lived in Foster Care with his little brother.

Why pick on them? The weak kids who had no protection.

It was then that Chase realized that without Adam and Bree, he had no protection too.

* * *

Tasha watched the kids carefully at dinner than night, noticing the way that Adam and Bree found a way to avoid the subject of school when mentioned to Chase.

Chase also kept quiet most of the dinner, just picking at his food and staring blankly at his cup of juice.

"So Chase, you liking the new lunches?" Leo asked, green beans hanging every so nicely out of his mouth.

"Yeah. They're not as crowded now," He answered nonchalantly, stuffing a bit of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"How did they manage to fit that many kids in at a time before?" Tasha asked. The kids shrugged, Chase wincing as his grabbed onto his stomach. Tasha was the only one who noticed, and gave him a worried look.

Boy Chase was getting a lot of those lately.

"Chase, are you okay?" Tasha asked, knowing the symptoms of a sick child. Chase nodded his head and faked a smile, taking a sip of juice. Tasha doubted that he step-son was okay, but went with it for the sake of being.

She wasn't quite used to having a kid keep things from her. Leo had always told Tasha when the kids were mean to him at school, when he felt ill, when he was just in a bad mood. Seeing Leo was her only child, Tasha figured all must have that kind of relationship with their parents. Of course she never really considered the fact that bionic super humans may exist before she made up that analogy.

The rest of dinner was awkwardly silent, as if everyone could sense something was tense with the 'lab rats' lately.

Tasha left Davenport and the kids in charge of dishes while she motioned for Chase to follow her. She walked upstairs with the kid following closely behind her.

Stopping in one of the guest rooms (The one her mother had spent quite a few weeks in) Tasha sat on the bed and patted on the open spot next to her.

"Okay Chase, what's wrong?" She asked. Chase looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, as if pondering what to say.

"Nothing's wrong. I don't know why you guys keep saying that,"

"I'm a mom. I know when something's wrong with my kids," The way she said 'my kids' made Chase feel weird. He hardly considered Mr. Davenport a father, much less Tasha a mother. He always referred to her as 'Leo's mom'.

Figuring he was not going to get out of this any time soon, Chase decided to cook up a lie.

"I don't feel that well," Part of it was true. He was sick to his stomach when he thought of the bullying, and he was sore from the beatings the football players tried continued to give him.

Tasha seemed to buy it, touching his cheek and forehead, and telling him to wait there while she got the thermometer.

Chase bit his lip as he watched Tasha leave the room. Faking sick? That was way below him.

Maybe they were all right.

He was a failure.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Wow. I am ceased to be amazed by my amazing reviewers! I hope that when school starts I can update this often. Maybe not, since I won't have this much time. **

**I have a few more ideas for Lab Rats (I really like this show right now). I kind of want to do one called "Remember when we were kids" Which would be a childhood memory story.  
And then I have some for Kickin it and Jessie. :)**

**Thanks for the support! I love you all!**

**Lillie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chipley played with her hair, dully listening to the conversation of her friends. Daphne had her hands around Liam, her fingers playing with his shirt. Kyra was doing the same, his hands around Liam's neck. Both girls were observed in his speech about who knows what, eyes drifting off into space.

Chipley sat opposite of them and picked at the salad she packed for lunch. After seeing her friends play with a boy so absentmindedly, she wasn't all to exited about eating. Boys weren't toys, she was tempted to point out. Feeling a hand reach around her waist, she pressed her arms against her chest, shielding herself.

"Hey babe," Dale said, kissing her temple. Chipley kissed his cheek as he sat down on the bench next to her. "That Chase been kissing you lately," Dale asked, his hazel eyes glinting in the light.

"He isn't even at school today," Chipley said, her voice dull. She wished he was here. She wanted to just go up and say 'Chase I'm so sorry'. What if she was the reason he wasn't here? What if he was home right now, crying because of her?

Stupid, she scolded herself. None of the Davenport kids are here today. He's probably on vacation or something.

"You should be careful Dale," Kyra said, her baby blue eyes shimmering. "I hear miss Chipley's been a naughty girl lately," Chipley's fists curled up, ready to slam them down into her salad.

"You know those rumors aren't true," Chipley said, pushing away Dale's grasp.

"Don't worry babe," Dale said, hands reaching for her chest. "I like mine dirty," Chipley's eyes flashed a look of distress towards Kyra and Daphne. But if they saw her fear or not, they ignored her for the next thing she knew Dale was squeezing her breasts and kissing her ear.

Chipley wanted to push him off and run away. She wanted to kick him int he groin and scream for help. But she couldn't. She was forced to be his own little doll. She had no say in her actions.

* * *

Chase was almost glad about the quick mission Davenport had them go on. He knew he could never fool Tasha into thinking he was really sick (Bionic's don't get sick Chase, as Davenport had said) but he wasn't sure about facing school.

"Chase," Bree called, running down the hall her laptop in hand. Chase sometimes thought Tasha really spoiled Bree, letting her have the cell phone and laptop and iPod. But he didn't really care because who would think twice about it being unfair that she got those things and he didn't. She was a girl after all.

"Look at this awesome website!" She said, taking a seat next to Chase on the couch. The words 'eBlog' glimmered across the screen in bolded red letters. "The website is awesome! Like, everyone in school has one. I made you an account!" She called, her voice joyful. Chase looked over the page she was on. On the page it said 'Chase Davenport' and then 'Profile', 'Wall', 'Chat'.

"I'm gonna go out and hang with Megan and Shane at the mall. You can use my laptop while I'm gone, kay?" Bree ruffled his hair and then ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

Chase looked at his page and typed in Adam and Bree's names in the search bar. He added them instantly. Then in a matter of seconds about five new comments popped up on his wall.

DaphneLuv: Wow, I didn't know gays were allowed on here  
Kyra_Lane: lol what a loser  
DaleMBD: A loser. thats all he is? He tried to rape my girlfriend  
DaphneLuv: What a naughty boy?  
Kyra_Lane: well it was Chipley. guess it works.

Chase stared at the screen, eyes blinking dully at the words. Taking a deep breath he searched for Chipley Lark. Her page popped up instantly. Her profile pic was the infamous one of her and Daphne at Kyra's birthday party. Chipley was smiling but

Daphne looked about ready to puke.

'To much alcohol,' Chase though, smiling at the thought of a drunk Daphne. He wondered why Chipley chose that as her picture. Not a very flattering one, at least for Daphne.

Maybe that was the reason.

Chase eyed the comments on her wall, coming in one after another.

DaphneLuv: Heard you slept with Davis last night? Do you have std's yet?  
DaleMBD: Surprised your not prego yet?  
SlyvieCCC: Didn't you make out with Nico just yesterday during homeroom?  
Kyra_Lane: I thought you were dating Dale?  
DaphneLuv: you naughty naughty little girl ;)  
Chipley101: I didn't do any of that you stupid ugly bitch

Chase watched the conversation draw on until he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He instantly slammed the laptop shut, trying to clear his mind of the conversation.

"Hey Chase!" Adam called, free-running over the couch, nearly hitting the floor.

"What's up Adam?" Chase asked, taking deep breaths to control his anger.

"Wanna go bowling with me and Leo? We're leaving right now?" Adam seemed exited, his voice becoming louder with every word.

"Sure," Chase said. "I'll be right there,"

Chase waited for Adam to run back upstairs and then slowly opened the laptop. He clicked back to his wall and looked at the fresh bunch of comments. Most of them were from the same people, claiming he was 'gay' or a 'raper' among other things.

But one comment stood out to him.

Chipley101: Thanks for ruining my life Chase

* * *

**Well I finally updated..(: I'm so sorry but I wrote this chapter back in September but I have had no access to a ****computer in the past couple of months. Our desktop broke and so I only had my school laptop (this website is block on it) And I'm at my friends house, stealing his computer! :)**

**I am kind of taking a different turn on this story! I will have Chipley, Ellis, Mark & Sabrina (some of the other victims of bullying) included in this story. I will show all their situations of the bullying; and how they team up to stop it! I think...I don't really know..(:**

**-Lillie**


End file.
